


Beyond Rubies

by Fantine_Black



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Erik Has Feelings, F/M, Family Drama, Freedom, I Blame Wikipedia, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Master/Slave, Relationship Negotiation, Short One Shot, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantine_Black/pseuds/Fantine_Black
Summary: 'What do you hope to gain, Charles? What would you gain that I cannot provide you with?'Erik has given Charles everything - shelter, position, money, the love of his family, even a wife - and of course, Erik's undying devotion.But Charles isn't happy, and Erik can't cope.





	Beyond Rubies

**Author's Note:**

> To do the Ancient Rome setting justice, I would have had to do months of research - which I didn't. Which probably means that this bears as much of a resemblance to actual Ancient Rome as Westeros does to medieval England. Just think of it as an Ancient Rome AU where the name Erik is normal and nobody uses the correct vocative of 'dominus' (which, for those who must know, is actually 'domine', but... well, we don't go around calling Spartacus 'Spartace' in dialogue, do we, even though we technically should...?).

Erik loved to watch Charles work. It was one of the few times that he was completely careless, and some of the rapture that had filled him in his youth returned to his eyes. Sitting here, clothed in a simple, well woven tunic – chestnut, like his hair- he could indeed have been his brother, as they were thought to be when they were young.

Erik shifted, and Charles looked up.

‘Dominus,’ he said, rather startled, and pushed back his stool. ‘Apologies, I didn’t think you’d be here tonight.’

‘Sit, sit,’ Erik said. ‘My wife has gone to bed earlier than she intended, so I thought I’d work through some correspondence instead.’

‘I shall leave you, then,’ Charles said, but Erik put up a hand.

‘Stay, Charles. You know I never mind you.’ He walked closer to the fire. ‘Though you may fetch me some wine.’

‘Yes, dominus.’ As he went out to talk to one of the girls Erik pulled his seat a little closer to the flames. He sat down with a groan, clutching at a point between his shoulder blades. Charles came back, frowning slightly.

‘You’re in pain.’

‘Hence the wine.’

Charles frowned again, and Erik laughed. ‘Don’t worry. I’ll have a long bath in the morning. Please don’t disturb people now.’

‘Then l must help.’ Charles placed his hands on Erik’s neck, softly circling down towards his shoulders. After a short while he said: ‘It would be easier if you’d take off your toga.’  

‘Would it, now?’ Erik grinned. ‘Then you must undress me.’

Charles remained impassive, unwrapping the soft wool  with quick, efficient hands. And perhaps this really wasn’t the place. So Erik sat back, still fully clothed in a long sleeved green tunic, and bent forward to give Charles easier access to his back.

‘Yes, right there,’ he gasped. ‘Gods, Charles, how do you do that?’

‘I’ve had practice,’ Charles said wryly. ‘You’ve never learnt how to relax.’

‘Because I’ve had you,’ he said.  Then he flinched. ‘Ouch! By Jove – ’

‘Hush,’ Charles said. ‘The worst is almost done.’ He went on, massaging Erik’s neck and scalp, then down again, along his side. Erik let out a low moan. ‘Gods, Charles, you’re a treasure.’

Charles said nothing, just kept working. He looked up at the sound of nearing footsteps.

‘Your wine, dominus.’

Erik watched as he walked, rather quickly, towards the door, to take wine, water and a goblet from one of the girls. He set down the tray on the table, carefully mixed wine and water, and brought Erik his drink.

‘Thank you.’

Charles bowed. ‘Is there anything else you need?’

‘Yes,’ Erik said. He cleared his throat. ‘Sit down. Share a cup with me.’

Charles blushed. ‘I can’t, dominus. Drinking this wine from a cup will spoil the taste.’

‘Then have mine,’ Erik said. ‘I have no need of it now. You’ve earned it.’

Charles hesitated still. ‘Go on,’ Erik said. ‘I won’t tell on you.’

Charles frowned slightly, but then bowed his head. ‘You honour me.’

Erik frowned in turn. Even if they last sneaked wine fifteen years ago – and Charles had been beaten rather badly for it – it had led to one of the best nights of Erik’s life. He’d sat there, holding Charles’ hand, reading to him, and sworn that something like this would never happen on his watch.

He’d kept his word.

They were not boys now, though, and it was harder and harder to recapture the closeness of their early days. Even now, Charles looked standoffish and wary, and Erik felt a chill around his heart.

‘You haven’t written much,’ he said softly, after Charles sat down and had some wine.

Charles frowned. ‘I’ve sent you weekly reports…’

‘On grain prices,’ Erik said, smiling. ‘Not much comfort on winter nights.’

Charles smiled back. ‘I’ll make sure to include some gossip next time.’

‘See that you do. I’ve felt positively bereft.’ When Charles didn’t answer, Erik leant forward.

‘Is everything alright, my friend?’

Charles looked at him. ‘Yes, dominus.’

Erik cleared his throat.

‘How is – Jean, is it? How’s your wife?’

Charles’ eyes softened. ‘She is very well. Domina has been very good to us both.’

‘That’s good.’ Erik looked at him. ‘You are happy then? With her?’

‘Yes, dominus.’ Some colour had seeped back in Charles’ face. ‘I am very happy.’

Erik grinned. ‘Then tell me. How’s domestic bliss?’

Charles looked away. ‘Not much has changed –’

‘Dear gods, come on!’ Erik said. ‘When Magda and I wed I couldn’t stop singing!’

Charles pulled a face. ‘Yes, dominus. I heard.’ Then he snorted. ‘It was hard not to.’

‘So?’ Erik said. ‘Why aren’t you bouncing around like a puppy?’

Charles grinned. ‘I am,’ he said. ‘When I’m alone with her.’

Erik grinned back. ‘You devil,’ he said. ‘O, Charles, I am so glad. It’s different with a woman, and not all men adjust well.’

‘It is different,’ Charles said, blushing. ‘But good.’ He licked his lips. ‘Very good.’

Erik leant back. ‘Everything’s well, then.’

Charles cleared his throat. ‘Yes.’ He swallowed his wine. ‘Yes, dominus.’

‘Good.’ Erik stood up. ‘Now, as for tomorrow -’

But his slave was miles away. Erik tapped his shoulder. ‘Charles?’

Charles shook his head. ‘Apologies. The night grows late. Forgive me.’

Erik laughed. ‘You never were a good liar.’ He sat back down. ‘Go on. Out with it.’

‘I… I can’t, dominus.’

‘You shall.’

Charles took a breath. ‘With respect, dominus, very few matters are truly my own. I beg your leave not to discuss them.’

Erik frowned. ‘Your matters are mine, as they have always been,’ he said. ‘I’ll not have you suffer in silence.’ When Charles still said nothing, he reached for his arm. ‘Well?’

‘I cannot speak, dominus,’ Charles said.

‘But why?’

‘Because you yourself have forbidden me to,’ he said. ‘And I must fall to your command.’ He bowed his head. ‘I beg your leave…’

Erik pulled back his hand as if stung. Then he stood.

‘After all this time?’

Charles bit his lip. ‘Yes.’ He stood, too. ‘Dominus, I really must see to the supplies –’

‘Those can wait,’ Erik said. ‘Sit down.’

Charles sank back down on the seat. He was very white.

Erik took a few steps back and stared into the fire. Then he cleared his throat. ‘Charles, I wasn’t going to tell you this, but…’ he sighed. ‘You were right.’

Charles looked up at him, eyes impossibly wide. ‘Dominus?’

Erik shook his head. ‘No matter how much I trust my wife, and my children, they might not always be able to protect you.’

Charles stood up. ‘I assure you I meant no disrespect. They’ve been nothing but good – ’

‘Hush.’ Erik held up a hand. ‘I’ve decided to change my will. If, by some cruel fate, the gods intend to separate us…’ He swallowed hard, willing to get the words out. ‘If I die before you do, my friend, you shall have your freedom. From that very day.’

He didn’t exactly know what he had expected. Tearfulness, perhaps,  jubilation – but Charles stood completely still, apparently too shocked to move a muscle. Erik walked towards him. ‘Come, my friend,’ he said, smiling, ‘let us drink to your good fortune.’

But when Charles looked up at him, his face was set in a terrible grimace.

‘You’d have me wish for your demise?’

Erik stood still. ‘What?’

Charles swallowed. ‘Dominus, I’d have never taken you for a cruel man … but this… this –’ He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, shaking his head from side to side.

Erik frowned. ‘I thought you’d be grateful!’

Charles looked at him. ‘Grateful?’ he whispered. ‘That’d be perverse…’

Erik crossed his arms. ‘What else do you want?’ he spat. ‘What else could you want, in your position?’ When Charles didn’t reply, he shook his head. ‘I’ve  treated you as well as anyone. As if the word slave held no meaning -’

‘But it does,’ Charles said.

Erik ignored him. ‘You have everything,’ he repeated. ‘Shelter, position, money – ’

‘Which I’ve earned – ’

Erik frowned. ‘Because I let you, Charles, and keep half of each payment,’ he said, a little stiff.  ‘Gods, I even let you marry that girl-’

Charles bit his lip. ‘I know your generosity, dominus,’ he said. ‘That’s why I don’t understand why you won’t do me this last kindness.’ When Erik didn’t reply, he said: ‘It is exceedingly common!’

‘I don’t care,’ Erik spat, ‘for what is common.’

‘Which means you do not care for your own interests!’ Charles said. ‘Think, dominus –I can offer you three times the price for a man of my skillset –’

Erik scoffed. ‘You think I need your money?’

‘Everybody needs money,’ Charles said. ‘And I’ve met a boy I could train as my replacement. He’s a bargain, dominus, and extremely smart– ’

‘So buy him,’ Erik said. ‘You know I trust your judgment.’

Charles took a breath. ‘Is that a yes?’

‘No! No, Charles, no!’ Erik stepped back and swung his arms around. ‘What do you hope to gain? Some drafty rooms in an insula? Coarse food, spare light, cold in winter and dust in summer?’ He walked back and took Charles by the shoulders. ‘What would you gain, Charles, that I cannot provide you with?’

‘I’ve told you – ’

‘Gods!’ Erik let go. ‘You don’t even know what you’re asking for.’

‘But I do,’ Charles said softly. He swallowed hard. ‘In ever fading memory, but dominus, I do.’

Erik looked at him for several long moments. ‘Oh, my friend,’ he said finally. ‘In Britannia, perhaps. But that barbarous place did nothing to prepare you for Roman life.’ He pulled Charles close. ‘These thoughts are but shadows. Don’t let them cloud your judgment.’

Charles looked up. ‘But…’

‘No.’ He kissed Charles’ head. ‘Go see to those cellars, then go to your wife. Tomorrow, this will be forgotten.’ 

Charles closed his eyes. ‘Dominus.’ He bowed his head and waited for Erik to let go, then picked up the wine and walked to Erik's desk. But suddenly, he turned around.

‘What about my children?’

 ‘What chil-’ Then Erik stopped. ‘Wait. Is Jean -?’

‘No,’ Charles said. ‘But – ’

‘Then hold your tongue!’ Erik strode over to him. He may have never struck Charles before, but this was insolence beyond measure. Yet instead of cowering, Charles stood firm.

‘Forgive me, dominus, but I must ask…must implore –’

Erik grabbed his arm. ‘This had better be good.’

Charles flinched. ‘If you’d free me, and let me free Jean, any children of mine would be Romans. It’s the best chance I can give – ’

‘Are you drunk?’ Erik said. ‘Their best chance? With their parents a scribe and a seamstress?’ He held him more tightly. ‘You think that better than life in my villa, raised by mine, loved by mine…’

‘But they would never be citizens!’

Erik scoffed. ‘They may yet be freedmen, the very status you so desperately desire!’

‘It’s not the same!’ Charles said. ‘You know it’s not!’ He pulled himself loose. ‘To be born free under your patronage, or in slavery and degradation… It’s… it’s…’ In one sudden movement, Charles fell to his feet.

‘Dominus, have pity!’

Erik felt all his blood turn to ice. ‘Degradation?’ he said finally.

Charles looked up. ‘That’s not – I misspoke –’

Erik walked away. ‘You are but a slave,’ he said, squeezing his fists till his knuckles went white. ‘Whose words hold no meaning. It would be unbecoming to let myself be moved.’

Charles let out a shuddering breath. ‘Yes, dominus. Forgive me.’ He pushed himself up. ‘I-’

‘Stay where you are!’

Charles sank back to his knees. Erik turned back, walked over to his desk and mixed himself another drink. He put the cup to his lips, drained a bit more than half, then returned to his seat.

Two more gulps, and he felt most of his abject rage subsiding. He put a finger on Charles’ neck.

‘My father said this day would come.’

Charles eyes flit up at him, then lowered – Erik could hear his breath come in small, stifled gasps.

Good.

‘He said I was too soft on you. Told me there was no point in giving slaves ideas above their station.’ He paused. ‘He was wrong.’

Charles shifted an incremental amount. ‘Dominus –’

‘Shh.’ He moved his hand up, through his hair – he’d always loved fisting it, wouldn’t allow himself the same with Magda. ‘You’re mine, Charles. You’ve always been mine. I wanted you that first day on, if I had to take on the _pater familias_ himself to get you.’

Charles said nothing.

Erik smiled.‘To have you by my side,’ he purred. ‘That day, every day.’

Charles let out a sigh. ‘Dominus – as my patron, our lives would be forever intertwined – ’

‘Don’t insult me,’ Erik spat. ‘You’d weasel yourself out of that if you wanted to.’ He tilted Charles’ head up. ‘No one takes what’s mine, Charles. Not even you.’

And he kissed him.

And Charles – pulled back, instinctively but unmistakably, and Erik felt he had just about been patient enough for one night. He pushed him down, then kicked him, hard, to make him double over. ‘I should have you whipped,’ he hissed, standing over him.  ‘Ship you to Aleppo, throw you in a silver mine. That girl of yours, too.’

‘No,’ Charles said, scrambling back to his knees. ‘Not Jean. Please not Jean.’ He clutched at Erik’s knees. ‘Forgiveness, dominus, please!’

‘Then go to her.’ He reached over and grabbed his toga. ‘Tell her I want this spotless by tomorrow. Wake her if you must.’

‘As you command…’

‘And have her make a bed up in the guest room.’

‘Yes –’

‘When you visit the baths.’

Charles stiffened up completely, then lowered his head.

‘Dominus.’

‘See, that wasn’t that difficult.’ He pulled back his shoulders.‘I’m joining my wife. You’ll see to those cellars.’

He didn’t wait for Charles to stand, just walked away from him. He did not expect to hear Charles’ voice.

‘Erik…’

Charles stood upright, proud as any Roman. Then a tear rolled down his cheek.

‘I’d have spent my last breath trying to repay you...’

Erik smiled. ‘No need to repay me,’ he said softly, ‘for what’s already mine.’ He turned away. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow, Charles. Best you rest up.’

And he left. 

 

 

~Fin~


End file.
